Main Story
Summary In a futuristic world where spirits and humans live together at peace, a brilliant mind holding a vehement grudge seeks his revenge. Following a scarring accident during his youth, Flinto Hark blames all but himself for what had happened. In order to gain his reprisal, he begins collecting mystics said to be capable of dimensional travel. After countless years of failure, he comes across two ancient beings titled “Gongbat” who change form with the power of sound. Pursuing their potential, he leads a team of biological abominations to steal their powers. Hark may have bit off more than he can chew though, as one of the mates will stop at nothing in returning the balance to their spiritual duality. Full Storyline ***Major spoiler zone: Read at your own risk!*** The following plot does not exist completely in the currently released version (v0.1.0), but will be available in the Kousati update. The game opens when the antagonist, Hark, drills into the side of Aderus Caverns, their spiritual refuge home. Gongbat is busy making his daily run through the caverns, stopping evil spirits from disrupting the peace. Kasdactyl, a flying pteradactyl-bat beast, is the first boss to appear. This airborne enemy uses plasma based attacks and proves to be a minor challenge in the face of our hero. Soon after this confrontation, Hark's team of goons find and trap Siren, the female Gongbat, and make off with a plethora of spirits our protagonist considers family. In order to regain balance, the Gongbat teams up with a young crustacean “Mistwalker” named Comet in tracking down Siren before it's too late. A cat-and-mouse style string of events ensues in which players face off against his henchmen, other spirits, and biological creations (also disasters) that Hark has pieced together. The Swelterbot, a robotic fire-spitting enemy works in tandem with au courant hazmat bearing henchmen, and upon reaching the exit to the caverns, the protagonist must defeat the Gegasaur, a villainous green dragon-esque spirit who is secretly a dimensional traveler. After leaving Aderus, the protagonist's party finds themselves in the nearby industrial Sil Scrapyard, a graveyard of futuristic flying ships and robots. Hark's goons have taken workers here hostage and are using mechanical equipment against the Gongbat, as well as robotic enemies designed by the evil mastermind. Defeating both Phonos (a tall giraffe bodied phonograph) and Wishbone (an alien looking exoskeleton mixed with a washing machine) leads to the first confrontation between these soon-to-be rivals. Comet is taken hostage by an “attractor ray” and is shipped in with the other spirits on their way towards the now revealed destination: cyberpunk New Metro. Hark then reveals an evil spirit he had previously caught off the coast of Icarus, a queen monster pegged Mosqubara, who uses insect-like attacks as well as spawning children in combat. Using the tampered pipes to melt old steel equipment, Gongbat manages to stop this monolith of a beast. Following the scrapyard level comes a well forested cluster of radio stations and warehouses nicknamed Trinity Towers. This level is clad in amaranth leaved trees and interesting sculptures representing a high class commercial work zone. Busy cargo ships race to and from this interesting economic hotspot on edge of New Metro. Gongbat faces off against a mystic giant named the Duskram, whose uses stretching spear-like limbs as weapons. Gongbat takes control of a floating gear suit, used to solve industrial door puzzles placed around the perimeter of the radio yard. Succeeding to solve these puzzles leads him to none other than Siren. Our protagonist successfully frees his mate and they attempt to break out more stolen spirits from Hark's cargo hold. One of Hark's elite henchmen named Helix unfortunately shows up and becomes an aggressive boss fight of his own, using mechanical upgrades, flight, and a large Bioshock inspired drill. After Helix fails to stop them in combat, Hark's monkey-like pet named Yvi races after them. This tiny creature, being as agile as the bats, seemingly has no issues keeping up with them as they pursue to flee. Siren clumsily bashes into a nearby cargo ship and goes unconscious, leaving Gongbat to face off against Yvi. The small monkey-like spirit then reveals its trans-formative abilities and grows to a 30-foot tall, four-armed-canon-wielding abomination (slightly representing a panda bear). Using cargo ships with explosives on board, Gongbat narrowly manages to stop this boss, and in a final segment, Hark manages to steal Siren once again- although leaving in such a hurry, Gongbat manages to free one entire ship full of spirits. This includes a family of Mistwalkers who had been whisked away from home. Comet expresses his desire to help our hero stop Hark, but the family decides it is much safer for them to head back home. The next level segment opens in the neon-arrayed cyberpunk style city of New Metro. Our protagonist faces off against a plethora of stronger cyborg/robotic enemies, as well as increasingly difficult laser puzzles. The first boss to appear in this location is Zerosis, a giant 25-ft humanoid bot standing atop a rusted flying vehicle. This old machine was a last-measure anti-spirit-riot device used by Hark almost a decade ago. He uses large-scale laser weapons and homing missiles in bid to incapacitate Gongbat, alas fails miserably. Soon after all of the commotion, Hark has New Metro police on his tail, and a news van struggles to interview our protagonist before realizing it has gotten way too dangerous in the skies of the city. Hot on Hark's tail, Gongbat treks forward dodging flying transit and police vehicles. Hark quickly splits off into a dark alleyway and loses the parade of followers, yet not before dropping a small embryo into the back of a parked garbage truck. Almost immediately, the sac bursts into a creature forty times it's original size- a disgustingly pink bio weapon named Embrya. After police fail to apprehend the beast, our protagonist steps in and defeats the alien looking monster. Once Gongbat exits the alleyway, Hark is there waiting atop his signature fire-spitting modified vehicle, with Siren trapped in a bubble-like cell beneath. An air-headed dialogue about his amazing creations paves the intro to his gigantic 70-foot long mechanical worm pegged Magnus X. The only issue is that this robot is human operated by one of his remaining (and unsurprisingly clumsy) henchman, Gordon. Unable to find the button to begin attacks on spirits leads to Hark's frustration. Eventually the boss fight is started after a long dialogue of humor. Magnus shows off a variety of attacks including his tail-end with attached spinning blades, and proves to be the most threatening enemy yet. In order to defeat this boss, Gongbat needs to overload him with his own attacks. Yet, after a failed attempt to stop him where our protagonist is left weakened, the Gegasaur makes his reappearance- only this time he shows up to help the Gongbat and tackles Magnus to the ground. A fight occurs between the behemoths below where Gongbat and Hark remain. Too weak to fight Hark at this instance, the hero is taken captive by his powerful tractor ray, and they all make way to Hark's secret laboratory. Across the Mothra River near the city, Hark has build a secret museum for all of his spiritual collection in an old abandoned warehouse. Gongbat is left in captivity here and Hark leaves on the note that he will not be needing either of the bats for much longer. His backstory is fully revealed in which he was tragically taken forward in time, lost his family, and blames spiritual entities for the whole mess. His goal is to find a new dimensional drift in order to destroy their world as revenge, and in order to do so, ancient texts read that both Gongbat hold this power in a form lost long ago. He bids to morph this ability into a powerful creature of his own design. After moments of silence, a team of young Aderus bats and Comet fortunately appear in the warehouse to free our protagonist, regardless of what the other spirits had warned. Gongbat is freed and begins his search throughout the museum of spiritual entities. A mechanically modified mystic code-named Lavaskull wakes up within the dark warehouse as a security system. Attempting to bypass the raptor-like Lavaskull, Gongbat tries to stealthily sneak by towards Siren in a few indirect puzzle elements. Lavaskull's AI wises up just as Siren is located, and a powerful boss is unleashed on his tail. Narrowly defeating this boss with the use of a crushing door system inside the museum, Gongbat and Comet now release Siren from her cell. Hark shows up again just as she's saved, and finally in an angry fluster of dialogue, you take on Hark. His mechanical suit provides almost Iron Man type abilities such as controlled flight and strengthened defense. His attacks include a blaster-like handgun, shock waves, and releasing tons of captive spirits at his disposal. Proving to be the challenge he always cockily boasts, the boss fight with Flinto ends in a mess of destruction, and takes all three of our heroes to defeat him. Upon falling to the ground in defeat Comet jumps on top of Hark and happily takes glory. This does not last for long though, as Hark begins laughing, throws Comet to the side, and rises. Siren flies to Comet's aid as he is obviously hurt after crashing into a podium. He lets our heroes know they haven't won anything just yet, and then calls to unleash his newest creation, the Gongkoi. He blasts off to the roof, and is shown in the background in some sort of control center. Upon arrival in a tiny glass fishbowl, the enemy doesn't look like much of a threat. Only after spilling to the ground and mutating into a beast almost 50-feet in size does it become a hugely apparent menace. Somehow Hark has recreated the lost ability to travel between our human dimension and the spiritual one from which Gongbat has spawned, and it exists within this creation. During this three-phase bossfight, rips in space time appear all around. The Gongkoi uses extremely powerful attacks- many representing attacks found earlier in the game. By the third phase he becomes something of a bullet hell, and the level background is shifting and tearing apart. Before a dimensional portal can be fully opened though, Gongbat manages to defeat the monster in combat, though Hark's work is lost in the wreckage. The game ends as Hark runs away and lets the player know you have not seen the last of him. Siren, Gongbat, and Comet manage to free all of the spirits he had held captive, and help to rehabilitate the ones that had been biologically/mechanically tampered. A final scene back at the Aderus Caverns shows an almost party-like scene where the credits roll, including Yvi, Siren, Gongbat, Comet, the family of Mistwalkers, young Mosqubara drones, and other spirits from back at the warehouse.